


Blurbs

by Weird_And_Proud_Of_It



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: All The Adorable 12-year-old-level Stuff I Write Is... Weird, I Still Wanna Show People My Blurbs, I WILL add more tags as I write more blurbs, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, Yes. Yes I am 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_And_Proud_Of_It/pseuds/Weird_And_Proud_Of_It
Summary: This is where I put prompt stuff that created that is really short.Yeah.
Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037691





	1. Chapter 1

WRITING PROMPT: "You held the literal fate of humanity in your hands and you DROPPED IT?!"

"It was slippery!"

"That is no excuse for dropping it! Do you have any idea-"

"It was literally a glass ball. That was greased so much that any 'Chosen One' would drop it. I tried to hold it in both hands. My left hand- no, my left arm, was paralyzed from the lightning dragon that was guarding it. I was born without a right thumb. Do you seriously expect me NOT to drop it?"

"...I mean... You're the Chosen One. You're supposed to save the day."

"I am a Chosen One. The twenty-fifth "Chosen One' in a row. All of us have failed. What exactly makes you think I would be the one to succeed?"

"Well... You do have purpleish-red eyes. And slitted pupils. And snow-white hair. All the others just had normal eyes and hair"

"The fact that I am albino has nothing to do with my saving-the-world abilities, unless you count getting sunburned more easily as a world-saving thing. My slitted pupils are an eye deformation that is most of the reason why I am blind."

"That's fair. Okay, let's just wait for the next Chosen One to come. Thank goodness we have a trigger-happy oracle."

"Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm canceling this. Goodbye.


End file.
